


W Czarnej Mowie też da się pisać fanfiki

by LLP



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orkowie cię widzą, orkowie cię śledzą, orkowie cię znajdą, złapią i... pokłócą się, z kim cię shipować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W Czarnej Mowie też da się pisać fanfiki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/gifts).



> Podziękowania dla Dzielnie Betującej Tiry i Dzielnie Pomagającego Kefirka.  
> Ze szczególną, walentynkową dedykacją dla V+.

\- Thorin z Thranduilem to najgorętsza para Śródziemia! Pomyśl tylko – dwóch dumnych królów, żywiących do siebie odwieczną urazę!

\- Nie taką odwieczną. – mruknął ork o imieniu Tambler. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Jego towarzysz o haczykowatym nosie, na którego reszta oddziału wołała Szipster, nie zrażony kontynuował:

\- Nienawidzą się, ale też pożądają! Oczywiście, nie chcą się do tego przyznać. Nie chcą ulec sile tego uczucia, bo to jak…jak…e… jakby się poddać na polu walki, o!

     Tambler zazezował na kompana wykrzywiając i tak już nie za piękne oblicze. Po konarze drzewnym drałował niewinny świerszcz. Owad, korzystając z ciszy, która nagle zapadła, zaczął cykać swoją smętną serenadę. Ork ubił go jednym plaśnięciem łapy szerokiej jak łopata.

\- Do reszty cię przemaglowało, zboku! Chyba jakiś krasnoludzki topór wbił ci się w tyłek o jeden raz za dużo! Albo żeś się naczytał – tu Tambler splunął obficie charchami na ziemię – pergaminów Sarumana, o wszystkich odcieniach Gandalfa Szarego!

Szipster poderwał się z miejsca, chwytając maczugę.

\- Że co powiedziałeś, wywłoko?! Mam swój honor!!!

\- Masz zryty czerep i chore pojęcie o związkach, pierdolcu! – Tambler otarł resztę charchów z podbródka. Przez chwilę dwaj orkowie mierzyli się wzrokiem, gotowi w każdej chwili rzucić się sobie do gardeł. Drugi odważny świerszcz spróbował wznowić repertuar – Szipster nie spuszczając oczu z Tamblera zdeptał owada, wysuwając nogę w bok.

\- Eh, nie będę z tobą gadać! – warknął Tambler i z powrotem usiadł na kłodzie przed ogniskiem. – Ale jedno ci powiem. Z tymi krasnoludami się pałęta jeden hobbit, nie? To on się rzucił ratować Thorina przed Azogiem! Co, może nie pamiętasz tego?!

Szpister wydął policzki, sapiąc gniewnie.

\- Bo hobbit jest jego PRZYJACIELEM, czy ty znasz takie słowo, tępa dzido?!

\- A ty niby znasz, orcza spierdolino?!

I tyle było z miarę pokojowej, jak na orków, warty przy ognisku. Szipster rzucił się w przód, okładając Tamblera pięściami, a ten, mimo, że zaliczył glebę, nie pozostawał dłużny, kopiąc napastnika. Obaj obrzucali się również głośnymi obelgami (,,- Masz ty rozum i godność orka?! - Twoja matka była elficzką a twój ojciec pachniał kwiatem symbelmyne!!!"), co poderwało na nogi pół obozu. Do bijących się dopadli inni orkowie – i nie rozdzielali ich, jak to orkowie mają w zwyczaju, ale skoro bójka przeszkadzała spać, zaczęli rzucać w nich, czym popadnie.

\- Cisza tam! Czy was posrało?! Morda! – Tambler i Szipster w końcu przestali się okładać, skupiwszy się na obronie przed gradem złożonym z kamieni, kubków, łyżek, jednej karimaty, dwóch lokówek i samotnego, pluszowego misia. Przed tłum obudzonych orków wyszedł szef oddziału, Throll.

\- W dupach się wam poprzewracało?! Czego porządnych orków budzicie, hę?

Zapadła cisza. Niezmordowany ród świerszczy wysłał kolejnego przedstawiciela, by zaintonował pieśń swojego ludu. Zanim jednak świerszcz wdrapał się na łodygę trawy, odezwał się Szipster.

\- Bo on – wskazał oskarżycielsko na Tamblera. – Uważa, że krasnolud z hobbitem to ten tego.

Wśród zgromadzonych orków zaczęły narastać szmery. Kilku z nich popukało się w głowę, kilku pisnęło, reszta dyskutowała. Żadna z tych czynności nie wymagała przerywania rutynowego dłubania w nosie lub drapania się po tyłku.

\- Eee, nie znacie się. – zaśmiał się Throll, odsłaniając ostre zęby w kolorze nieodgadnionym. - Krasnoludy to między sobą się chędożą! Thorin ma tych dwóch młodych słodziaków, to… no wiecie, hehehe!

\- To jego siostrzeńcy! – pisnął z tłumu jakiś chuderlawy ork. Throll wzruszył ramionami.

\- No i co z tego? Fajnie razem wyglądają!

Ta uwaga wymagała już przerwania drapania się gdzie niegdzie. Między orkami wybuchła dyskusja w której wszyscy się przekrzykiwali. Ktoś szturchnął Throlla, ktoś inny dostał w kostkę, Szipster skorzystał z okazji i zaczął znów dusić Tamblera - bitwa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Trwałaby pewnie do ostatniego ocalałego, gdyby z zachodu nie nadciągnął drugi oddział orków, z Azogiem na czele.

\- CO TUTAJ SIĘ ODKURWIA?! – huknął blady ork, na co wszyscy zastygli w dziwnych pozach, ze stopami utkniętymi w szczękach oponenta i tego typu podobnych. Jednak po momencie zaskoczenia poderwali się i stanęli w niemal równym szeregu. Tambler wyjął swoją pięść z nosa Szipstera.

Azog powiódł badawczo wzrokiem po oddziale orków. W końcu zmrużył oczy.

\- Dobra, cwaniaczki. O co poszło? Smut przestał dawać dupy?

Ork o imieniu Smut pragnął zaprotestować, że skądże znowu i zawsze chętnie, ale ktoś sprzedał mu kuksańca pod żebra. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie należy wyjawiać Azogowi powodu kłótni, skoro trzeba byłoby przy tym wymówić imię Thorina. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że stosunek Azoga do Thorina jest dość…zaborczy. Wszyscy pamiętali, kiedy podczas pościgu za krasnoludami strzała wypuszczona przez jednego z nich przeleciała _zbyt blisko_ Thorina. Azog zafundował im półgodzinny monolog, brzmiący w skrócie tak: ,, THORIN JEST MÓJ I TYLKO MÓJ, ZROZUMIANO?! Co jest z tymi orkami, no ja pierdolę! Thorin zostanie moim męż…To ja ubiję Thorina, jasne?! Nikt inny nie będzie ubijać Thorina! Przecież tylko ja go najlepiej rozumiem, w końcu sam mu dekapitowałem dziadka!” Wszyscy orkowie zgodnie milczeli. Świerszczom też już przeszedł emoszny nastrój, więc się nie wychylały.

   Azog czekał kilka sekund, ale skoro nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, warknął tylko gniewnie i machnął na to wszystko ręką. Znaczy, swoim bardzo twarzowym szponowidelcem w miejscu ręki.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie mam czasu na wasze sranie w banie na kasztanie! Idźcie spać, do cholery, i nie zawracać mi tu…

\- Nie ma czasu na spanie. – odezwał się Blog.

Ork nazywany Blog należał do oddziału, która została wysłana za krasnoludami do Miasta Na Jeziorze, i który to oddział ponapotykał różne przeszkody, z których najdotkliwsze były te spiczastouche, rude i blond. Blog i kilku niedobitków stanęło właśnie na skraju obozu orków, choć wszyscy wyglądali, jakby zaraz mieli się przewrócić (co zresztą jeden z nich uczynił, padając ryłem w piach). Azog uniósłby brew (gdyby ją miał) i podrapałby się po głowie (gdyby mógł), ale przywódca orków darował sobie te oznaki zdziwienia.

\- Co jest? Kto was tak urządził?

Blog usiadł zwyczajnie na trawie, a za nim klapnęła reszta orków (prócz delikwenta leżącego w piachu). Westchnął głęboko.

\- Wszystko przez te elfie sucze. Jak już trafiliśmy do tej Dziury Na Jeziorze i chcieliśmy zająć się krasnoludami, powyskakiwały zza węgła jak pchły. Ta ruda strzelała na lewo i prawo, a ta blondyna machała nożami. A może na odwrót…

\- Thmo bhym Lhegollhas. – wymamrotał ork z głową w piachu. Jeden jego towarzyszy zrobił mu tę przysługę, że kopniakiem odwrócił na plecy.

\- Co?

\- To był Legolas. – powtórzył ork. – Syn Thranduila.

\- To dużo tłumaczy. – mruknął Blog. – Niewyżyta blond bestyja.

\- Ale ładnie skakał po tych dachach. – dodał ork, którego reszta nazywała Fan-Gurl, bo był trochę nadpobudliwy.

\- Ma się te geny.

\- Thranduil też by skakał?

\- Eh, gdyby tam był Thranduil, to sam bym się z chęcią nadział na jego…

\- Dobra, dobra. – przerwał chwilę rozmarzenia Azog. – I co było dalej?

\- No, elfy skakały i siekały, a my…Aha, my wcześniej znaleźliśmy krasnoludy, były w domu u jakiegoś handlarza prochów…

\- Przemytnika.

\- Przewoźnika.

\- …no mniejsza! – zniecierpliwił się Blog. – U takiego jednego gościa, którego płaszcz pamiętał jeszcze Numenor.

\- Chociaż z twarzy to była całkiem niezła dupa.

\- Nie wiem, na dupę się patrzyłem. Ale dupa była całkiem twarzowa.

\- No i ten gość! – Blog podniósł głos. – Ten gość gdzieś wybył, a krasnoludy zostały. Tośmy myśleli, że wpadniemy i ich zadźgamy.

\- Ale krasnoludy się bronić zaczęły, niewdzięczne.

\- Szczególnie ten z warkoczykami.

\- Ten ciemny niezbyt, bo jęczał na stole.

\- Całkiem ładnie jęczał.

Azog walczył z narastającym zniecierpliwieniem, zgrzytając zębami. Niedobitki z oddziału posłanego do Miasta Na Jeziorze znowu odpłynęli w dygresje (,,- Ciekawe, czemu ten przemytnik jednak wpuścił do siebie krasnoludy,” ,,- Ja chyba czytałem pergamin, który tak się zaczynał…”, ,,- Ale ja tego gościa to bym z elfem widział.”, ,,-A strzały w dupę to ty nie chcesz?”, ,,-W Mrocznej Puszczy go widziałem, może on i Thranduil...", ,,-W dupie byłeś, gówno widziałeś!"). Spośród harmidru odezwał się piskliwy głos najmłodszego orka:

\- Ja myślę, że wpuścił do siebie krasnoludy, bo je kocha! – radośnie oświadczył Tratw.

Reszta orków umilkła. Świerszcze zaczęły cykać. Azog zastanawiał się, jak dobrze wykorzystać tę rękę, którą jeszcze miał, i co powinien ubić pierwsze. Nie zdążył jednak wprowadzić żadnego z planów w życie – dyskusja rozgorzała na nowo. Jeśli można było nazwać to dyskusją.

\- Może coś w tym być.

\- Skoro krasnolud z elfem, to czemu nie z człowie…

\- Żaden krasnolud z elfem, z hobbitem!

\- Sam jesteś z hobbitem!

\- Spierdalaj, nic nie wiesz o miłości!

Od słów orkowie przeszli do czynów, choć w większości przypadków nie dotyczyły one miłości. Znowu zaczęli się tłuc między sobą, chociaż para orków siedzących na uboczu skorzystała z okazji i dała sobie buziaka.

 

 

_\---KONIEC_

_12 II 2015_

 

W produkcji:

Prequel: Barlogi zachwycają się nad puszystymi włosami Glorfindela i wspominają stare, dobre czasy (,,Kiedyś mnie zaszlachtował, to było WSPANIAŁE.”).

Sequel: Pod Helmowym Jarem potomkowie Tamblera i Szipstera, wspomagani przez zastępy Lai-Jurnala i Dev-Arta, zaczynają tłuc się między sobą, czy Legolas z Aragornem czy Legolas z Gimlim. Legolas rozjeżdża ich swoją tarczorolką.


End file.
